


【DMC】【DN】Eggs【NC-17】

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 就是个简单粗暴的产卵过程。尼禄表示，但丁你就他妈的是个混蛋！【竖中指】





	【DMC】【DN】Eggs【NC-17】

尼禄觉得最近很奇怪，先不说自己胃口变小了，毕竟四分之一的魔人血统让他本身就没有多少的进食欲望，然而现在是一丁点都没有了，甚至身上老是散发出一股他描述不出来的香味。他一开始有考虑过找但丁帮忙，但是他话还没说出口，但丁就用一种看到草莓圣代的眼光盯着他，然后靠近他，用他的狗鼻子嗅闻着他身上的气息。

“尼禄，我说，你刚才是不是偷吃草莓圣代了？那股香甜的味道都快藏不住了。”

“胡说，老头子，这个世界上只有你，操蛋的，有草莓圣代依赖症。”

“那你就是在瞎说，这个世上除了我以外，还有更多的人爱草莓圣代。但是，不得不说，那些草莓圣代和你现在身上的气息比起来差远了。”

但丁用鼻尖轻蹭着尼禄赤裸的脖子，甚至故意用柔软的舌尖轻舔着他的裸露在外的皮肤，手臂非常自然地搂住了尼禄的腰身，手掌不断抚摸着他的肚子。尼禄被但丁这么亲昵的接触给软了腿，整个人无力地靠在但丁的怀里。

“放，放开我，老头子。”

“不可以，你太好闻了。好闻到我现在就想吃了你。”

但丁的手摸进了尼禄的衣服里，微微发福的肚子引起了他的注意力。但丁一边用着舔吻行为吸引着尼禄的注意力，一边悄悄地运用魔力探测着对方的肚子，果然，一个微弱的魔力反弹让但丁眯起了好看的双眼，同时用尖锐的犬牙咬上尼禄的脖子，留下了一个带着血迹的牙印。

“嗷！该死的但丁！你是真的想吃了我吗？”

“我可不敢，尼禄妈妈。”

“WHAT？！”

尼禄不敢相信自己听到的，但丁居然叫他妈妈，他怀疑今天的但丁被恶魔洗脑子了。

“喂，糟老头，你醒醒，我是尼禄，不是你妈妈！”

“我知道，但是你即将成为妈妈了，你难道不知道吗？”

“什么鬼，你看看清楚，我可是个男人！”

“然而你也是个恶魔，尼禄。恶魔不分性别，男女都可产下幼崽。”

但丁为了让尼禄认清现实，故意将他的衣服撩到胸口的位置，微微凸起的肚子看上去就像是尼禄吃多了发胖导致的，然而魔人不会发胖，所以他的肚子能大起来一定是因为其他原因，比如他怀孕了。

“这不可能，我怎么可能怀孕。”尼禄宁可闯进魔界大杀特杀，他也不敢相信自己居然可以怀孕。

“你就是我的奇迹男孩，尼禄。”

但丁用一种极其色情的语气在尼禄的耳边念着他的名字，尼禄立马红透了整个脸颊。但丁随即用手挑起尼禄的下巴，低头吻上对方红润至极的双唇。灵活的舌尖温柔地撬开了尼禄并不怎么紧闭的双唇，浓厚的雄性气息让尼禄完全无力招架，软了腰身，整个人只能靠在但丁的双臂之中。

这时，他似乎感受到了腹中不一样的波动。

魔人怀孕需要另一位魔人补魔，就像是充电宝需要蓄能。但丁为了可以好好地给尼禄灌输属于自己的浓厚魔力，在确定尼禄的确怀上了自己的恶魔卵之后，他每晚就会趁尼禄因为怀孕而强制发情的期间，将对方压在身下用自己勃发粗壮的阴茎，狠狠地操着软绵多汁的尼禄。甚至在尼禄怀孕的后期，原本被胸肌顶起的双乳蕴含起了不少母乳，对此但丁仿佛有了恋乳症，每天都要含着尼禄的乳尖才能入睡，而且入睡前都会用灵活地舌尖舔开乳孔，贪婪地吸食着其中储藏着的乳汁。

尼禄经过了7个月左右的时间，来自但丁的充分魔力补给之后，他最终临来了那一天的时候。

“操他妈，但丁，你的种，该死的，操，怎么，妈的，那么疼。”

但丁是在尼禄的咒骂声中，从梦境内拔出了自己的沉睡的意识，他用手臂遮了一下被强光刺痛的双眼，耳边则是尼禄因为痛楚而发出的喘息声，但丁翻了个身，手臂轻轻松松环住了躺在他身侧的孕夫，手掌温柔地抚摸着对方挺起的肚皮，底下的恶魔卵似乎是感应到父亲的魔力，刚刚折磨着母体的躁动逐渐安稳了下来，尼禄这才微微松了一口气，但丁打着哈欠，将一个吻落在了尼禄的双唇上。

“早安，尼禄。”

“早你妈的早，我都快折磨死了。”

尼禄捂着肚子艰难地在床上翻身，刚才剧烈得下坠感，让他感觉非常的不妙，他下意识地想要拒绝这种感受，然而失重的坠落感，迫使他做出跪趴在床上的动作，趴开的双腿微微颤抖着，那些润滑用的体液溅湿了他的臀部肌肤。

尼禄都能感受到那些液体顺着他的大腿根滑落的感觉，然而随着他的呼吸频率，尼禄能很明显地感受到腹中恶魔卵滚动的幅度，就像是还没折磨够母体，大量的魔力集中到了腹部，似乎是为了接下来的产卵做足了准备。

手脚偏凉的失温感让尼禄忍不住地向但丁躺着的位置靠近，对方身上散发出来的高温诱惑着尼禄无意识地用脸蹭着，手却不停地安抚着腹中的卵，似乎是在但丁将手摸上他的肚子之后，那颗调皮又捣蛋的卵明显安分了许多，至少现阶段不再折磨尼禄了，尼禄自然而然地滚进了但丁的臂弯之中。

尼禄红着脸咬着下唇，有点不甘心自己这样的状态，却又无可奈何的像是只小猫一样窝在但丁的臂膀之中。但丁有一下没一下得轻吻着尼禄的额头脸颊和唇，仿佛这样做能给对方带去不少的力量。不过，这样说的确没错，那些象征着力量的恶魔之力，通过这些细微的接触传达到了尼禄的体内，逐渐回温的感觉让尼禄觉得自己好受许多了。

然而这样安静的早晨只维持了五分钟，随后更为剧烈的重坠感从腹部传来，盆骨被非自然的扩张，尼禄似乎听到了盆骨韧带之间裂开的声音，然而这些的疼痛比不上他平日里猎魔时受到的伤害来得更严重。尼禄难受地蜷缩了起来，腹腔内抽搐地收缩着，肉眼可见的蠕动隔着薄如纸张的肚皮展露着，这些不寻常的波动都被但丁给察觉到了。

“要生了？”

“操，是啊，你他妈的才发现吗？我都痛了有个一小时了。”

“抱歉，我刚才睡太熟了？要不要我帮个忙？”

但丁的手从尼禄高耸的腹部逐渐向下摸去，由于排卵下坠的位置刚好抵在前列腺上，尼禄现在整个人处于既痛苦又很爽的状态，恶魔卵较为狭窄的部分率先通过了生殖腔的腔口，与往常不一样的被扩张感，尼禄难受地抓紧了床单。但丁用左手温柔地包裹住了他的手，一股暖意从掌心向着尼禄的手背扩散，但丁的吻一个接着一个落在他的锁骨和腹部，然后更为轻柔地划过被撑大的腹部皮肤，眼神中无限温柔地神情，让尼禄看呆了。

但丁趁着尼禄不注意，单手握住了他勃起的阴茎之上，随着他的手快速地撸动几下，尼禄踹着床单将那些精液交代了出去，但丁有点吃惊地微微睁大了双眸，然后笑着抽回了自己的手，十分色情地伸出舌头舔干净了手上沾着的精液，尼禄的脸更红了，然而他体内的卵却在时刻提醒他不能贪图性爱。

腹部坠痛感越发的明显，尼禄浑身的肌肉就越紧张，第一次遇到这件事的他不知道如何放松自己，作为在魔界长大的维吉尔此刻又不在事务所，但丁有点着急地抚摸着尼禄腹部。尼禄在本能的召唤之下，无意识地魔人化，这样一来他体内的疼痛感化为了一些不起眼的快感，而那双发着湛蓝色光芒的魔爪，帮助着尼禄掰开自己的双腿，但丁因此瞧见了泛着水光不停收缩着的穴口，像是在无声的邀请。

但丁的手指像是一条灵活的蛇，在尼禄紧绷的肌肤上游走，温热的掌心在湿滑的皮肤上滑过，高度紧绷的神经被但丁诱导着，腹部沉重的感觉被化轻了不少，甚至生殖腔的收缩频率也逐渐降低，导致那颗巨大的恶魔卵卡在了非常微妙的位置，被挤压的前列腺传递着过度的快感。

尼禄被快感过度刺激的大脑只能让他发出毫无意义地喊叫声，随着紧逼而来的第二次性高潮，尼禄猛地抬高了自己的腰腹部，像是砧板上濒死的鱼类，反射地跃动，精液射在翘起的腹部上。尼禄脱力地躺在床上呻吟着，魔爪却没有因此消失，似乎是恶魔的本能让他即使没有了力量也无法撤回魔人化状态。

那双仿佛拥有独立智慧的蓝色魔爪，顺着大腿根扶上湿滑的臀部，右边的爪子将其分开一部分，左边的爪子却无声地将两根爪子插入穴口搅动着，似乎是在扩张着紧绷的穴口，但丁微微睁大眼睛然后笑着将自己的手指同样插入其中，稍作用力往着爪子相反的方向用力扩张。尼禄被四根不一样粗细的物体操弄着，那些无法抒发的快感又再次快速而激烈地在他体内累积扩散开。

湛蓝色爪子被尼禄自己的液体打湿，蓝色光芒混着水光，但丁舔了一下嘴角，似乎在他面前是可口的食物而不是正在经历痛苦生产过程的伴侣，空气是好闻到发腻的甜味，是母体提醒伴侣前来保护自己的信号，但丁的冰蓝色的虹膜发出微弱的红色光芒，指尖似乎触碰到了柔软的卵外壳。

尼禄虚弱地微闭着双眸，口中呢喃着什么但丁听不懂的话，他已经不知道被那些无限的快感逼得射出了多少量的精液，大脑完全沉溺在过量高潮所带来的幻觉中，他腹腔内的卵才刚刚滑入肠道的一半，他就几乎用尽了全身的力量，更别提那些大量聚集在卵上的魔力。魔力的流失让他浑身无力透了，然而也只有这样做，他才不至于被自己的卵给活生生地撕裂了生殖腔与肠道的链接处。

大量体力的流失，尼禄忍受不住地爽到失去意识，好看的双眸失神的上翻，但丁有点愠怒地将右手按到尼禄的腹部之上。但丁手掌微微施压，敏感的恶魔卵感应到了外在的威胁，即使是来自父亲的胁迫，它也不愿意屈服，突然爆发出来微弱魔力将但丁的手震开。但丁根本没有想到属于自己血脉的卵会反抗自己的力量，似乎是把他的‘帮助’当作了一种迫害。

但丁抽出了自己还插在尼禄肠道内的手，却没有抽出依旧在自己体内抽插着的鬼爪，暗红色的肠肉随着爪子的进出而蠕动着，顶起的腹腔随着卵的下滑而逐渐柔软，但丁的双手覆了上去，那些过于柔软的肉在指缝间溢出，已经经不起任何刺激的尼禄又微微弹动了一下。

“Dan...Dante...Hel....help....me.....”

“l am here, Nero...”

尼禄的意识完全被求生的本能所取代，无意识地向着自己强大的伴侣提出灵魂深处最无助的请求，但丁温柔地握住了尼禄的右手，用着最柔软的嗓音安抚着尼禄害怕的灵魂。伴随着这样温馨的交流，但丁的魔力轻柔地笼罩在尼禄的身上，全新而强大的力量逐渐取代了尼禄自己逐渐衰弱的魔力，随着力量的回归，尼禄意识的重生，生产中最困难的部分意外顺利地渡过。

尼禄笑着伸手揽住但丁脖子刚准备吻一下，却意外的感受到了下半身的异样，尼禄哑着嗓子对着但丁大骂一声Fuck You，但丁笑着挺了挺腰身，他甚至没有拔出尼禄自救的鬼手，反而就着这样的姿势将他异于常人的阴茎整个插了进去。

但丁的阴茎插在鬼手的两根爪子之间，尼禄控制着湛蓝色的鬼手以防止伤害到但丁的同时，但丁毫不客气地操动着尼禄湿软的肠道，他甚至可以通过自己的阴茎感受到那颗属于他的卵，随着他抽插的频率而推进滑出，变相地折磨着身为母体的尼禄。

尼禄魔人化后尖锐的指甲插进了但丁的手臂肌肉中，但丁配合着的一个猛插，尼禄大喊出声，那颗好不容易离开了生殖腔三分之二的卵，在但丁的操弄下撞回去了不少，那股难以言语的饱胀感，再次侵袭着尼禄的神经。

产出的通道被强制占用，但丁就像是在和自己的子嗣拼比谁能更快地让尼禄高潮似的，一下又一下发狠地顶弄着早已折磨到发酸的前列腺。尼禄挣扎着反抗着，踹动着压制在他身上的但丁，但丁丝毫没有动摇地双手压制住尼禄的上半身，下身却发着劲地操弄着熟透的母体。

尼禄发出了悲鸣，他似乎想到了自己的卵有可能在他体内被但丁粗鲁的行为弄碎的场景，保护欲再一次强烈的入侵了他的意识。尼禄嘶吼着爆发出魔力，那些环绕在恶魔卵上的湛蓝色魔力化作一把光剑直插进但丁的小腹之中。但丁并没有停下‘施虐’的行动，反而更加卖力地将阴茎插进更深的位置，尼禄哈着气地啃咬着但丁的脖子，大量的鲜血让他来不及吞咽，过多的血液从不怎么紧闭的唇间溢出，顺着他脖子的弧度逐渐流到他的腹部之上。

这时，但丁一边操弄着尼禄的下身，一边手指沾着自己的血在尼禄的皮肤上画着什么，尼禄无暇顾及但丁的行为，他只知道，但丁再这样操弄下去，不单单是腹中的卵难以成活，有可能还会牵连到他自己，为了保护自己和卵，尼禄用肠道死死绞紧了但丁粗壮的阴茎。

但丁顺势发出闷哼声，手上的动作却没有停止，又有一些血从但丁腹部的伤口流出，在光剑的剑柄底端凝集，滴落在尼禄的小腹之上，一个有着奇怪符号的咒印出现在了尼禄苍白的皮肤之上，但丁喃喃自语着尼禄听不懂的语言，像是恶魔低语又像是来自天堂的圣音。伴随着又一次狠狠插入，尼禄双手无力地垂下，却被但丁死死地握在手中，但丁将自己充满魔力的精液全部射在尼禄化为产道的后穴内，一股强而滚烫的魔力直接充盈在了尼禄的体内。

但丁拔出了自己的阴茎，在咒印的影响之下，尼禄的后穴无法合拢，甚至能看到其中充血而变得暗红色的肠壁，正在空气中蠕动着，在肠道的尽头是一颗有着红蓝色魔纹路的黑色恶魔卵。但丁一手按压着尼禄隆起的腹部，另一边他将尼禄的鬼手从后穴内抽出，随后便小心翼翼地将自己的手掌缓缓地插入后穴内，过大的骨节撑开窄小的空间。

尼禄痛苦地发出喊声，喘息的频率逐渐加快，但丁插入尼禄后穴的右手随着进入越来越深，几乎吞下了半个小手臂的长度之后，指尖总算摸到了卵的外壳，并没有变硬的卵壳被但丁的手指强硬地捏住，微微用力向外扯动着，尼禄不适地微微摇晃着脑袋，强烈地拉扯感，让尼禄感受到了像是脏器被强硬拉扯出身体的恐惧感，尼禄反抗性地用脚踩上但丁的脑袋。

即使遭到了尼禄的抵抗，但丁也没有停下自己的行为，反而他更加用力地扯动着那颗不肯出来的恶魔卵。一股属于尼禄的魔力环绕在恶魔卵上，反抗着但丁的粗暴行为，但丁更过分地让手臂魔人化，突然粗壮的手臂所带来的强烈刺激感让尼禄尖叫出声，随后立马咬住自己的双唇，尖锐的声音被压抑在喉咙深处。又过了大约几分钟的时间，随着巨大的一声‘啵’，尼禄能清晰地感受到自己的后穴一下子流出了大量的液体，同时那些无法描述的饱胀感也紧跟着消失殆尽。

尼禄突然非常感激魔人强大的恢复能力，原本以为需要几天才能消失的柔软隆起腹部，在魔力的修复之下，快速地恢复到了之前结实的模样，而那个支撑着他穴口张开的咒印随着蛋的产出而消失，尼禄甚至感觉现在的自己完全可以下床蹦跶再杀几个恶魔。

然而，他作为母体的本能却在这个时候取代了他想要杀恶魔的冲动，在体力彻底恢复之后，尼禄猛地跃起扑到但丁的身上，伸手抢夺着他捧在手里正仔细观察着的卵，但丁下意识地让出，尼禄将卵抱在怀中，不顾床单的肮脏程度，整个人以护蛋的模式蜷缩在床上，蓝色带着羽毛的鬼爪死死地拥住外壳逐渐变硬的恶魔卵。

但丁吃惊地看着尼禄这一系列的动作，想要伸手摸了一下一直魔人化的对方，却意外看到了对方转过脸来对他呲牙咧嘴的模样，那些尖锐的牙齿反射着充满了杀意的寒光。但丁无意识地吞了口口水，往后退了一小步，退出了尼禄的完全范围外，尼禄这才眯着双眼放松下来用脸蹭了蹭枕头和卵。

这时，但丁觉得事情有点大条了。

过了一个月，维吉尔知道了这件事，从魔界杀了回来，但丁一脸无辜地被维吉尔抓着衣领举了起来，他赶紧举起双手以表示自己真的很无辜。尼禄原本在二楼抱着蛋休息，在感觉到事务所内另一位血亲出现后，单手抱着蛋打着哈欠出现在二楼楼梯口。

维吉尔看到尼禄出现，放下了手中的但丁。

尼禄小心翼翼地走到一楼，炫耀似地将手中的蛋递给维吉尔，来自血脉的召唤，那颗安分的点发出微微的蓝红色的魔力光晕。维吉尔一脸温柔地揉了揉尼禄的脑袋，转眼又给了但丁一击眼刀。但丁也想要摸一摸本该属于自己的卵，结果在他偷偷摸摸伸手的瞬间，父子两个人同时对着他表现出了杀人敌意。

最后，直到拥有着他两血脉的子嗣破壳而出的那一天，但丁才有幸地抱到了那本该属于他的宝贝，为此他差点就毫无形象地抱着尼禄嗷嗷大哭。

—THE END—


End file.
